Rosa Mortal Ciudad del Olvido-Cazadores de Sombras
by ariana.30387
Summary: Sebastian secuestra a Clary, pero luego su plan de hacerla suya le sale mal debido a que Jace la salva,En eso ella encuentra una nota que cae de los bolsillo de Sebastian q decía:"Rosa Mortal" Ciudad del Olvido. Ella se la muestra a Jace y descubren qu tienen que ir o todo estará perdido. Pero q sucede si en realidad Sebastian tiene algo oculto entre manos, Y terminan Sorprendidos?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! Me presento mi nombre es Ariana, Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un Fics! A si que acepto sus ideas, Sugerencias y criticas OJO Constructiva:)

Ahora Afirmo que los personajes que verán en esta historia no son míos sino de la maravillosa "Ho Diosa toda poderosa" okno .-. Mas o menos A si...

TA TA TAN!

Cassandra Clare: :3

OK espero que manden Reviews:3 Para a si dar a entender que les gusta la historia y quieren que la siga!

P.D : YO NO SOY COMO OTR S PERSONAS QUE DEJAN SUS FICS EN COMA, PARA QUE LOS OTROS SE MUERAN ESPERANDO A QUE LO SIGA! Yo a pesar de todos mis deberes de instituto podre activar o 2 veces a la semana o una! Pero PROMESA QUE LO HAGO:3

Por que me divierte escribirlo:3 Y hacerlos feliz por el fics!

Capítulo 1

Clary P.V

-Estás enojado?!-Dije con frustración el no podía enojarse por algo que obviamente ella no era culpable.-

-Si no hubieras estado con ese chupasangres seguramente no te hubiera sucedido nada!.-Dijo Jace enojado mientras discutíamos en la biblioteca.-

-Jace te perdono todo pero no que te metas con Simón, A demás no fue su culpa si tu no me hubieras tratado de esa forma no me hubiera ido con el!.-Digo mirándolo con odio tratando de ocultar mi dolor.-

-Eres una inmadura Clary!.-Dice sentándose en un sofá de la biblioteca mientras agarraba un libro.-

-Una inmadura?! Le gritaste a mi madre y dices que yo soy la inmadura?!.-Digo con rabia.-

Jace me ignora y sigue sin mirarme arregostado en el sofá de la biblioteca, Leyendo un libro.

Entonces no vas a hablarme!? Porque tienes que ser tan-

-Podrías hacer silencio? Trato de leer, y esto es una "Biblioteca" si sabes el significado podrías entender a lo que me refiero.-Dice sarcástico mientras sigue con la lectura-

-Sabes algo?.-Decía con rabia y al ver que Jace ni la quiso mirar se volteo y dijo "Al menos sé que Simón si está dispuesto a escucharme"

Sintió que fue un golpe bajo sobre todo porque Jace seguía sintiendo celos de Simon aunque sabia que no debía sentirlo, y hay si sintió la mirada de Jace en ella, Solo que esta vez ella lo ignora, sintiendo como una lagrima caía de sus ojos debido a la rabia… Salio de la habitación dejando a Jace sorprendido.

_«Flashback»*_

_*Ella está recordando lo que sucedió antes de lo que acaba de suceder._

-No sé cómo lo soportas Clary.-Dice Simón serio, Pero ella de todas formas rie, Su mejor amigo siempre se preocupaba por ella aunque hubieran veces que no era necesario, Sabia que Jace tenía toda la razón de lo que le había dicho a su madre pero aun así la había hecho enojar por luego enojarse con ella.

-No entiendo como soportas a Isabelle-Dice riendo, Isabelle no era insoportable, Bueno no tanto como Jace, pero aun así de vez en cuando hacia cosas que trazaban los limites.

-Es diferente.-Dice sonriendo-

-No, No lo es.-Dice Clary riendo.- El problema de Jace es que él es muy….

-Pretencioso? Molesto? Celoso? Egoísta? Intolerante? Y bueno a menos que quieras escucharme hasta que termine, te recomiendo sentarte pues esto tardara mucho.-Dice para que luego Clary le diera un golpe en el hombro.

-Ja-Ja-ja, Lo siento pero no tengo todo el día Simón.-Dice lanzándole una mirada envenenada.-

-Me lo imagine, Oye no tienes hambre?

-Ahora que lo pienso no he siquiera desayunado…-Dice mientras recordaba que había dejado a Jace esta mañana sin palabras en su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.-

-Iré a comprar algo me esperas aquí?-Dijo mientras Clary asentía, Recordaba que Jace le había dicho que no estuviera sola por ahí y menos fuera del instituto debido a que Sebastián aún estaba suelto, pero puso los ojos en blanco y pensó

"No me importa lo que él diga, A demás, a lo mejor exageraba" Muy dentro de ella sabía que no estaba exagerando Sebastián la estaba buscando y seguro la encontraría.

Y Clary estaba en lo cierto Sebastián la encontró le dio un golpe fuerte en el estómago y cayo desmayada, Sin que Simón pudiera ayudarla ya que no estaba hay con ella.

Estaba en una casa, Para ser más específica amarrada dolorosamente en la cama…

Yo nunca te Amare!-Dice Clary Impotente, Asustada y Arrepentida ya que Sebastián ahora lucia enojado y se acercaba cada vez más a ella con esa maliciosa mirada en sus ojos.-

A si?... Pues en ese caso te obligare! Es que no lo entiendes hermanita? Tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos y a si hasta que mueras, O hasta que me traiciones y tenga que matarte….-Dice con odio-

Como puedes decir eso? Eres mi hermano!.-Dice horroriza, Pero con el tono de voz bajo… Le tenía miedo a Sebastián, Todavía no entendía por qué Jace no había llegado en su rescate… Pero seguía confiando, el siempre la salvaba.-

Por qué esa cara de horror Claryssa? Tú y Jaces hacían lo mismo cuando pensaban que eran hermanos, A caso también te daba asco?.-Decía dándole una sonrisa aterradora.-

No… Por qué… Porque yo lo Amaba! Nunca te amare Sebastián, Y sabes por qué?! Porque yo AMO A-No pudo terminar las palabras cuando Sebastián la estaba besando, Rozando su lengua con la suya, Hasta que Clary le mordió el labio tan fuerte como pudo y este término maldiciendo, Pero no con la intención que Clary esperaba.-

Maldición! Hermanita no creas que te has salvado… Es más con esa actitud tuya me provocas mas-Decía mientras se acercaba a ella , Colocándose encima de sus piernas sin que Clary pudiera hacer algo ya que estaba amarrada a esa estúpida cama.-

Q-Que es lo que qui-quieres de mí?!.-Dice con terror, Sabia que Sebastián estaba en esa posición porque quería…Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra… Él era un imbécil.-

Querida Clary… Sería más fácil preguntar que no quiero de ti, A menos que tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.-Decía mientras la sostenía la cara para que lo observara la cara-Lamentablemente se nos agota el tiempo… Ya esos cazadores de sombras están cerca.-Dice sacando un cuchillo.

Era diferente a las armas que siempre cargaban Jace y sus demás amigos Cazadores de Sombras, Ese se veía más normal, más común. En un momento veloz Sebastián utilizo el cuchillo para cortarle la camisa por la mitad, Clary lanza un grito más que todo por el susto de que pensó que la mataría, Pero al darse cuenta de lo sucedido le dio aún más miedo saber por qué lo había hecho…-

Y aunque nos queda poco tiempo, Aun me queda un poco para terminar lo que empezaste con tus provocaciones.-Dice empezando la a besar por el cuello, Recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo, Mientras Clary se movía salvaje mente mientras trataba de pedir ayuda… Y trataba de quitárselo de encima, Pero cada vez que hacia eso simplemente sentía que a él le gustaba que ella lo hiciera… A sí que se quedó quieta para luego empezar a gritar cuando sintió que este quería arrancarle los pantalones y luego seguramente su ropa interior.-

Basta! Suéltame! Yo no quiero hacer esto contigo, Porque no puedes alejarte de mi vida y dejar de- Escucho que el susurro para si mismo "Hay viene" En ese instante la volvió a interrumpir con otro beso más salvaje, Mas brusco y para nada dulce, De sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas, Quería detenerlo pero no podía y eso no era lo peor.

Eso solo era un calentamiento para lo que lo seguiría...

Continuara...

POR CIERTO ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL A SI QUE NI SE ASUSTEN NI SE EMOCIONEN ._.

Hola Otra vez! Bueno Recuerden dejar sus REVIEWS Si les gusto, Si no les gusto, Si los emociono, Si os hice querer cortarce las venas y- okya! Entonces por favor dejen reviews para ahcerme feliz y seguir con la historia:D Ya les dejo el siguiente Cap!


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación de Flashback.

En ese instante se escuchó como una batalla, Cosas rompiendoce y mucho ruido, En eso de un momento a otro Clary juro que habia escuchado las voces de Izzi y Simon! La voz de Jace….

En ese instante siento una leve esperanza, Seguramente eran ellos, La venían a ayudar! Pero luego pensó:

"Que pensaría Jace si la viera hay siendo casi abusada por su hermano mientras ella pedia ayuda sin ser escuchada", Se culparía y luego quedaría muy sorprendido y sentiría que ella era una niñita débil que no sabría cuidarse sabia que no era el momento de juzgarlo pero sabía que eso sucedería.

Y como ella lo supuso Jace apareció en ese mismo instante, Y lo primero que noto en el fue su cara de desconcertado.

Su cara de sorpresa y luego de enojo.

Serás….-Decía con odio, mientras sacaba un cuchillo serafin.-

Pero había algo extraño… Porque Jace no se movía? Por qué no se acercaba y acababa con Sebastián?!-

Sebastian mostrandole una sonrisa y una mira desafiante dice "A si que llegas tarde Jonathan" Clary siente que este se esta acercando mas a ella por lo que empiesa a ponerce nerviosa...

Presta atención Sebastian se acerca a Clary y le agarra fuertemente el mentón tanto que da un grito ahogado, Besándola bruscamente mientras ella intenta luchar pero le es imposible quitárselo de encima.

Jace: Maldición….! Quitale tus asquerosas manos de encima…!-Dice apretando fuertemente el cuchillo serafin.-

Sebastian: Molesto Hermano? Es que no puedes prestarme a mi hermanita por un momento?-Dice sonriendo maliciosamente.-

Jace: Porque no te acercas y peleas como u n hombre?! A caso tienes miedo de que termine ganando como la ultima vez que nos vimos?-Sonrie intentando probocarlo.-

Sebastian: Dejemos algo claro hermano, Si me hubieras ganado no estuviera aquí en primer lugar.

Ahí fue cuando Clary capto todo, Jace no se podía acercarce por que alrededor de Sebastian y ella había algo como un campo de fuerza que no lo iba a dejar pasar…

Sebastian: Pero debes alegrarte de algo, Al menos tienes una buena vista desde donde estas-Dice mientras con el cuchillo que tenía rompía mas la camisa de Clary hasta llegar a hacerle una cortada en el abdomen por lo que ella grita de dolor.-

Entonces a Jace no le importo que hubiera un campo de fuerza ahí o que no estaba completamente armado simplemente inteno traspazar el campo

. Clary: Jace!.-Grito al escuchar un grito de dolor, Pero todo cambio cuando se dio cuenta que el grito no provenia de Jace, Si no de Sebastian quien tenia una herida grave en el hombro izquierdo, Pero no era lo suficientemente grave, No a comparacion de Jace que ahora estaba lleno de cortadas y una que otra quemada por haber atravezado el portal en seguida este colapso en el piso cayendo de rodiyas.

Sebastian: Has mejorado Hermano, Pero eso no es suficiente, Creiste que despues de a travesar ese portal a si nada mas, No te sucederia nada? Pues triste realidad Jace, Yo te venci hermano y me llevare a la hermosa Clarysa para a si recordarte durante toda tu vida que fallaste y perdiste ante tu HERMANO.

Nunca me ire contigo! Eres un imbecil y nunca te lo perdonare!.-Clary trata de soltarce de las cadenas pero no lo lograba, Estaban soldadas con runas por l que iba a ser aun ams dificil soltarce-

Sebastian se acerca a Clary y le a garra la cara con dulzura pero en un arranque de enojo le da una cachetada lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo a Clary gritar de dolor.

Sebastian: No me importa lo que tu quieras, Te encerrare en una masmorra y aprenderas a vivir en el a menos que quieras morir de hambre, Me entendiste Clarysa?!

Clary le escupe en la cara diciendo "Ni muerta me ire contigo"

Sebastian de la impotencia levanta la mano para darle otro golpe por lo que Clary cierra los ojos, Aceptando que ahora su vida...

No seria igual.

Agradezco los reviews que me han llegado, Y pensar que ayer fue que empecé a subir la historia, agradezco su apoyo no saben lo feliz que me hacen:3

PERDON si los deje en suspenso pero no me da tiempo de terminar el capitulo tambien se que este es un poco corto y tambien pido disculpas con ello, Como estoy de vacaciones con suerte podre terminar el 3er capitulo para mañana ya que lo tengo medio terminado! ENVIEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA! A SI PODRE SABER QUE DEBO CONTINUARLA!:D

P.D : Lamento mi mala ortografía o mal echa escrito en este capitulo es que mas apurada no lo pude hacer :S Les PROMETO que para el siguiente sera mejor, Tendre mas tiempo:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Esta capitulo es super largo! Disfruten! Recuerden dejar sus reviews para entender que les agrada la historia!:D

CLARY.

Por que no había sentido la punsada de dolor? Por que no habia recibido el golpe aun? A caso ya estaba muerta?, Eso no podia ser, Ella respiraba y...

-Co-como?...-Sebastian tenia una cara de horror, de Espanto... Y esa misma cara puse yo,Cuando observe por que estaba a si...-

-Ja-jace?...-Dije mirando horrorizada la mano de Sebastian, Cuando el la iba a golpear Jace le había clavado el cuchillo serafín en medio de la palma, Su mano estaba chorreando sangre y ni el mismo Sebastian se lo podía creer.-

-No me vuelvas a decir "Hermano" y no vuelvas a tocar a Clary.

Sebastian desperece pero antes de irce susurra unas palabras..

"Este aun no es el final Jonathan, Pero te prometo que pronto llegara"

"Y no tendras esa sonrisa en tu rostro"

Cuando se marcho las cadenas que me tenían retenida se rompen y me levanto de golpe viendo lo mal que se veían mis muñecas, Pero en ese instante reaccione "Jace".

-Jace! Estas bien?!.

-Dime, Te parezco que estoy bien?!

-Bueno perdón por preocuparme! Es obvio que lo haga cuando haces cosas realmente ridículas!.-Me levante de inmediato al ver que el mismo se estaba curando las heridas con su estela.-

-Ridículas?! No hubiera echo nada ridículo si no te hubieras ido del instituto sin avisarme! Podías haberme dicho que te habías Ido sola, con lo torpe y estupida que eres!-Se termina de curar las heridas y se levanta.-

-Pues no me fui sola! Simon me acompaño a demás yo no soy-

-JA! Simon?! Claro! Por que no lo habia pensado antes?, Por cierto, Esta vez no se transformo en rata verdad?.

-Eres un Imbecil Jace!

-Prefiero ser un imbecil que haber besado a mi hermano.-Golpe bajo, Esta vez si la habia puesto.-

-Sabes que? Tienes razon soy una perra perdon por haberte sido infiel Jace, Pero prefiero quedarme con Sebastian, Digamos que es mas de mi tipo.

Estaban en silencio aun no podia entender como Jace habia ido solo a buscarla, Ella juraba que Izzi, Simon y Alec habian estado ahi pero despues de todo solo era su imaginacion...

Ella queria mostrarle lo que habia encontrado en el suelo... un pedazo de papel arrugado pero que en ella tenia escrito algo con letras rojas... Estas decian:

"Rosa Mortal-Ciudad del Olvido"

Y debajo de aquello unas palabras (Suponia ella que eran palabras) que eran de otra clase de idioma... Uno que los humanos no podian comprender, O uno que ella no haba visto jamas.

"_Veit ec at ec hecc vindga meiði a_  
_netr allar nío,_  
_geiri vndaþr oc gefinn Oðni,_  
_sialfr sialfom mer,_  
_a þeim meiþi, er mangi veit, hvers hann af rótom renn._"

Ella tenia que contarle a Jace y sabia que era lo correcto, Pero a la vez no queria...

"Si le muestro esto a Jace seguramente querra irce de inmediato, Y eso no era lo que le molestaba, En realiadad eso no le molestaba para nada pero si le preocupaba,si tan solo la dejara ir con el, Pero ella lo conocia el no la dejaria ir por nada en el mundo o la engañaria diciendo que la dejaria ir pero cuando despertara el ya se habria marchado, No iba a ser la primera vez ya que cada vez que casaba demonios se quedaba sola en el instituto, Preocupada y Deprimida."

-No lo hare!.-Dijo Clary sin darce cuenta de que estaba con Jace, Ya tomando el ascensor para ir a su habitacion y darce una ducha... Pero aun no podia alejar la rabia que tenia por haberce peleado con el, A demas el fue el quien empezo todo, Si no hubiera estado tan malhumorado no hubieran peleado y estuviera en sus brazos en ese momento...-

-Y donde estaban tortolos? A caso en una cita?.-Era Izzi guiñandonos y mirandonos picaronamente.- O estaban en un callejon oscuro haciendo sus-

Clary la miro con una cara de "Tengo priza, Hablamos de eso luego"

-ok, ok... Los dejo solos, Por cierto Clary, Simon esta enojado contigo, dice que le has dado un susto tremendo como pudiste irte con Jace y dejarlo a el por hay buscandote como loco! Y con lo paranoico que es me han dado estresando el resto del dia.

En ese mometo Clary noto que vio cruzar una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en la cara de Jace pero como se merecia un escarmiento ella dijo "Pobre Simon... ,Izzi, Podrias prestarmelo esta noche? Quisiera pasarme un rato con el" a lo que Izzi respondio "Claro"

-Gracias, El es una de las pocas personas con las que vale la pena hablar..-Dijo mandandole una indirecta a Jace, Y como penso el la habia captado perfectamente,Excepto Izzi que pensaba que estaban pasandola de maravilla, Y al notar la cara de Jace quiso seguir un poco con su venganza.- Digo, NO se que haria si perdiera a Simon, El es muy importante para mi, Y por eso quiero pedirle disculpas y pasar la NOCHE con el.

Jace siguio de largo, Clary noto lo tenso que estaba y lo duro que apretaba sus puños.

"A si que... Celoso Jace?"Penso Clary mientras mantenia su farza frente a isabelle,Que la tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Al fin ya estaba en su habitacion, Se habia dado una ducha, Aun preocupada y un poco culpable por hacer sentir a Jace celoso, Pero se lo tenia bien merecido, Ella no merecia ser tratada de esa forma y mas cuando Sebastian la habia echo pasar por todo eso.

"Pero al final Jace me habia salvado... Y yo sin duda debia agradecer, Pero el no me dejo con sus estupideces"

Fin Flashback.

JACE.

Jace caminaba de un lado a otro, No paraba de pensar en lo que habia dicho Clary:

"Pasar la NOCHE con el"

Esas palabras no se alejaban de su mente hiciera lo que hiciera.

"Solo es una noche, Que es lo que puede pasar?"

Eran las 12:00 de la noche.

Jace no podia conseguir dormirce, Y en solo pensar que Simon estaria en la misma cama que Clary le hacia arrepentirce de lo duro que habia sido con ella esta tarde, Mas que todo en la biblioteca cuando la habia ignorado completamente.

"Solo una noche, Que es lo que puede pasar?!" Se decia a si mismo cada segundo, minuto u hora que pasaba, Pero cada vez que se lo repetia sentia que cada vez mas, Menos se lo creia.

Entonces se levanto, Solo iba a la cocina a tomar agua, Solo eso, Luego regresaba a su habitacion y volvia a intentar conseguir el sueño.

"No es como si fuera una prueba, o algo realmente dificil... No?"

Ya estaba fuera de su habitacion, Lo primero era pasar desapercibido por el cuarto de Clary es decir, Para ir a la cocina tendria que pasar por hay a proposito, Aunque tal vez ir a tomar agua era solo una escusa para el y a si simplemente acerca a ver que hacen, Solo que sin ser visto...

"Solo voy a la cocina tomo un vaso de agua y regreso a la habtacion, Solo eso, No hay por que escuchar lo que hacen, es decir, Yo celoso de ella?, Jace no cela a nadie solo a si mismo"-Se decia a si mismo mientras pasaba la habitacion de Clary-

"Fue demasiado facil"-Penso triunfante-

-Simon, no tan duro...-Escuchaba a Clary decir- Si no, Gritare y despertaremos a todos...

"Es casualidad"

-Hago todo lo que puedo! Pero dejate llevar, Asi no te dolera en adsoluto.-

"Que es lo que-" Jace iba a entrar de cañosa cuando de repento oyo algo que lo hiso dudar.

-Simon, Mejor no... Ya no tengo ganas de jugar.-Decia Clary sonando cansada.- Apaga la luz, Tengo ganas de dormir.

-Dime,que le hicieron a mi mejor amiga y dime donde la han dejado!.-Clary suelta una risita dulce pero a la vez no muy animada.-

-Simon solo estoy cansada, Solo eso, a demas, Quiero despertarme temprano en la mañana.

-Estas bien?

-Si...

-Segura?

-No...

-Quieres hablar de eso?

-Luego, si?

-Esta bien, Pero solo quiero saber un cosa.

Que?

-Esto tiene que ver con Jace?

-Simon yo-

-No, Dime la verdad, No todo el tiempo me invitas a pasar la noche contigo Clary, Ya ni hablamos y de repente me sales de la nada diciendo que quieres pasar el rato conmigo, A caso esto es por Jace?

-Bueno, Si,pero... No es lo que tu crees Simon!

-A si que despues de todo solo me utilizaste, Clary me agradas, Eres mi mejor amiga aunque no se, Pero lo estoy poniendo en duda, Sabes que haria cualquier cosa por ti pero no sere algo como una compañia temporal o sea tu amigo hasta que arregles tus problemas con Jace y me dejes como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-No entiendes! Simon a donde vas?!

-No, Tu eres la que no entiende Clary, Nos vemos luego.

Jace escucha que se habre la ventana y luego se cierra.

Simon se habia ido.

Jace habia empesado a caminar hacia su habitacion, Una parte de el se sentia satisfache al saber que Simon ya no seria una amenaza,Pero por otra parte Clary estaria devastada y eso era peor que sus problemas con Simon, Estaba indeciso en entrar a la habitacion de Clary y darle un abrazo para hacerle saber que no esta sola y que el ya no esta enojado con ella, Pero no era tan facil como parecia...

En eso escucha a Clary...

-Por que tengo que hacerle daño a todos los que amo!?.- Jace la comprende, El habia sentido esa sensacion, Y sabia que no era muy reconfortante, Eso le indicaba una cosa.

Era la hora de hacer las pases.

Jace toma la periya de la habitacion de Clary y siente que su pulso aumenta mas por segundo.

"Si puedo asesinar demonios, Puedo calmar a la fiera de mi novia"

CLARY.

Jace?-Se levanta de su cama y se acerca a el, y luego de mirarlo durante un instante, con lagrimas en los ojos lo abraza, Sintiendo como su calido cuerpo le transmite tranquilidad... Despues de todo, Ella no podia vivir sin el.-Lo siento...-Decia ella mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte y undia su cabesa en su pecho.-

Despues de todo fue muy facil.-Soltando un suspiro,Jace le devuelve el abrazo sintiendo el pequeño y debil cuerpo de Clary.-

Ha?.-Lo mira confundida.- Que quieres decir con "Despues de todo fue muy facil".-Mirandolo con el ceño fruncido.-

Jace le sonrie maliziosamente- Nada.

Nada?.-Dice incredula-

No te he dicho lo provocativa que te vez al mirarme de esa forma?-Sonriendo al ver que esta se avergonzaba tanto de su comentario hasta el punto de roborizarce.-

"Extrañaba eso"-Susurro Clary a lo bajo.-

Ha?.-Ahora Jace es el que la miraba confundido.-

Nada.-Sonriendole mientras le dedicaba una mirada que decia "Hake-Mate"-

Si no me dices tendre que hacerte sufrir, Hasta que me digas que es lo que tienes en esa pequeña cabesita tuya.-La agarraba por la cintura y la iba acercando mas a el.-

Pues tendras que esforzarte, por que nada en el mundo hara que-

En eso Jace la tumba en la cama y le empiesa a hacer cosquillas.

Detente! Ja-Jace! Odio las cosquillas! Alejate.-Decia mientras se retorcia he intentaba darle uno que otro puñetaso en su cara, En eso caen de la cama y Jace se las arregla para ponerce encima de ella.-

-Esto me recuerda a que besaste a tu hermano, a si que creo que deberias recompenzarme.-Dijo dandole una sonrisa torcida.-

-Tal vez tengas razon.-Dandole una sonrisa divertida.-

Clary lo agarra por el cuello pasando sus delicadas manos por su cabello rubio color oro... Eso le recordo a cuando Simon estaba con ellos y le dijo..

"-Sí, bueno, y también era demasiado pedir que te molestaras en llamarme y decirme que te habías liado con un rubio teñido medio gótico que probablemente conociste en el Pandemónium?!

-No me he liado con nadie.

-Y yo soy rubio natural, Sólo para que te conste."

En eso rie... Pero luego... Recuerda...

-Simon...-Clary se separa de Jace levantandoce mientras Jace la mira incredulo.-

-Mmmm No es que me moleste que cada vez que nos besemos te imagines que besas a otra persona, Pero seria una molestia si te pidiera que no susurraras su nombre como si estuvieran ahi?

-Jace no es el momento si? Simon estaba conmigo y -Decia mientras buscaba sus zapato.-

-Y se fue, Lo se.-La frustacion se apoderaba de el, Por que ese chupasangres siempre tenia que intervenir entre ellos dos?

-Como es que-

-Estaba detras de la puerta, Si, Escuche casi toda su conversacion antes de que el se fuera,Y aunque quisiera responder tu siguiente pregunta con un "Podrias dejar a ese chupasangre en paz por un segundo digo no se, Tal vez durante lo que queda el dia o por lo menos los siguientes 5 minutos" Pero se que luego no me haras caso como, Mmmmm Todo el tiempo no crees? Y Esto terminara como tu quieres por que eres maravillosa y lamentablemente estoy enamorado de ti.

-Y por eso Te amo-Clary se acerco y le dio un beso rapido,Salio de la habitacion, Como siempre dejandolo con ganas de mas.-

CLARY.

Se habia colocado rapidamente unos pantalones olgados y llevaba la misma camisa de pijama con su cabello amarrado en una coleta, Si no fuera por que eran las 12:40 de la noche y no estubiera buscando desesperadamente a su mejor amigo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo espelucada, Androjosa que se veia por suerte las calles estaban vacia a no ser por uno que otros autos que pasaban por la via, La mayoria adolescentes bebidos y uno que otro bien despierto.

Ahora que estaba buscando a Simon como loca se daba cuenta de algo.

Como rayos lo iba a encontrar si nisiquiera sabia por donde buscar, El podria estar en cualquier lugar y ella no estaria ni cerca de hayarlo.

Una risa se escucho detras de ella lo que hiso que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-No sabes donde esta cierto?-Para su alivio era Jace quien se hayaba detras de ella.-

-No, Pero tu tampoco a si que estamos igual.-Clary miraba victoriosa.-

-No se por que me miras con esa cara, despues de todo la unica persona aqui que quiere encontrar a ese chupasangres eres tu.-Decia mientras la tomaba por la cintura.-

-Jace, Simon es mi mejor amigo y no puedo imaginar una vida en la que el me deteste, Por favor, Si sabes donde encontrarlo dime!.

-Quien sabe seguramente se haya dado cuenta de lo detestable que es y decidio alejarce de las personas para a si no causarle nauseas a pobre inocentes cada ves que lo vieran.

-Jace! Podrias interesarte un poco en Simon solo por esta vez?

-No.

-Ni siquiera por mi?.-Lo tomo de la mano y lo miro directo a los ojos...Dandole una mirada que ni siquiera el propio Jace Herondale pudiera resistir.

-Mmmmm No, Todabia no creo estar totalmente convencido.

-Te Odio.

-Creeme despues de esto vas a amarme mas de lo que me amo a mi mismo.

-Que es lo que-

-Chupasangres sal de ahi me temo que Clary esta a punto de ponerce agresiva.-Clary lo miro incredula no entendia a lo que se referia, En ese momento ve a Simon salir de un callejon y capta todo lo que habia dicho Jace.-

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ver eso.

-Jace como sabias que Simon estaba ahi?!

-Pareces muy sorprendida, Subestimando mis habilidades?

-Jace...

-Ve con el vampiro.-Dijo mirandola con sus ojos dorados como el oro..., Clary intento buscar una señal en sus ojos que le indicaran algo de dolor, tristesa o tal vez frustracion pero nada de eso hayo, Jace estaba siendo sincero por lo que le dio una sonrisa sincera y un beso rapido pero sin embargo dulce, Despues de todo nada se diferenciaba al amor que le tenia a Jace.-

-En serio?.-Clary estaba tan feliz de que al fin no podia creer lo que Jace habia echo por ella.-

-Apurate antes de que me arrepienta y termine cumpliendo mi sueños de exterminar a tu amigo chupasangres.

-Por que creo que me odias Jace?-DIce Simon siendo Sarcastico.-

-Quien te dijo eso?! Yo no te odio vampiro.-Dijo jace sonando sincero, hasta que susura:

"Solo quisiera que Clary te odiara para al fin poder tener el privilegio de clavarte una estaca en el corazon y gindar tu cabeza en el pomo de la puerta y así tenerte como un trofeo que me recuerde a mi mismo lo bien que se me da matar vampiros de mal aspecto."

-Me sorprende lo dulce que puedes llegar a ser a veces Jace.-Dice Simon dándole una sonrisa muy forzada.-

-Soy una caja de sorpresas no te parece?.-Jace tenia cara de que en realidad si quería asesinar a Simon por lo que Clary le da una una mirada agradecida por lo que sea que había echo.-

-Entonces ya nos vamos Jace.-Clary suelta su mano y lo abrazo y le susurra en el oído "Todo estará bien, No te preocupes... Te amo".

-Recuerda llegar temprano para el entrenamiento, Que te preste a ese chupasangres no significa que te libras de tus responsabilidades para el siguiente dia! Y tu vampiro mas te vale cuidarla y traerla mañana por que si no-

-Jace...!-Clary lo mira apenaba, El a veces se pasaba de sobre protector, Pero eso no le importaba demasiado, aunque a veces se volviera un poco frustrante que te estén controlando la vida, pero era Jace y sin sus actitudes de Engreido, Pelmaso, Sobre-Protector,Orgullo y bueno muchas mas, no era el, Simplemente no podía, Por que ella se había enamorado de esa persona y si le pidiera a Jace que cambiara, Ya no seria el Jace al cual tanto amaba.-

Ten paciencia Hijo, Tu y yo lograremos vengarnos, Pero por ahora, debemos terminar con el sacrificio, Para eso, Se debe conseguir la Rosa Mortal, Utilizarla para encontrar a alguien puro y luego sacrificarlo para mi.

-Y donde dices que esta esa Rosa padre?

Aqui en la Ciudad del Olvido, Cuando al fin todo valla de acuerdo al plan...

Todos se Arrepentiran de mi muerte.

Sobre todo el Angel Raziel, Quien sera el primero en caer ante mis pies...

Fin

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI A SI FUE DEJEN SUS LINDOS REVIEWS:D SI TIENES ALGUNA CRITICA O RECOMENDACION LA ESCUCHARE E INTENTARE MEJORAR, MIENTRAS TANTO POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI DEBO CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA!

Gracias:D


	4. Chapter 4

JACE

Luego de que Clary y Simon se habían marchado, Jace decidio irce de caza de demonios para poder sacar la preocupacion de su mente, No es que no confiara en Clary, ni tampoco en el entrenemiento que le habia estado dando, Y sobre todo por que el era el que la había estado entrenando, y a parte conocía muy bien de lo que ella era capaz, Pero aun a si, no estaba preparada para defenderce de Sebastian y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, No quería verlo una vez mas besando a Clary, Ella era suya y de nadie mas.

...

Este se hayaba en una mansion abandonada donde habia una alta energia demoniaca, El sabia que era como entrar en la boca del lobo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, Hacia eso todas las noches luego de que Clary se dormia, A si no se daba cuenta ya que para cuando esta despertaba el estaba ya en el instituto.

"Atras"

De repente delante de el aparecio lo que un mundano llamaria por "Serpiente Jigante"

"Una Escurridiza he?, Facil"

Una fila de dientes no muy afilados, Pero como todo demonio siempre tenia algo letal, Una ventaja, Esta? Su mortal veneno, Era como acido y si te caia una gran cantidad obtendrías una muerte lenta, Pero muy, muy dolorosa.

Jace corrio y como penso, el demonio se lanzo directo a el, tal como el lo suponia, a si que en vez de seguir hacia la criatura giro hacia la derecha haciendo que esta siguiera llegando hasta el otro extremo chocando con las paredes, Aprovecho la repentina confusion del demonio y le clavo la espada directa en el cuello, Decapitandola.

Puede que ese tipo de demonio tuviera mas fuerza que el, he incluso mas ventajas, pero el tenia inteligencia y conocimiento sobre ellos, y por eso, siempre los mataria.

Se dio cuenta de que sentia que algo estaba muy cerca de el... El olor de Demonio era fuerte pero no podia detectar que tipo de demonio era debido a que no solo ubico el olor de uno si no de 2 o mas, De repente 3 luego 4.

Este lugar estaba repleto de ellos...

"No me quieren en su casa? Pues tendran que sacarme a patadas por que a menos que sea a si no me ire "

Y como si lo hubieran entendido, 4 Demonios hicieron su aparicion, Eran iguales al ultimo que habia matado solo que estos estaban verdaderamente enojados.

"Seria una lastima que su ultima emocion antes de morir fuera enojo, no les parece? Pero sera mejor que cambien esas caras, Si puedo domar a mi novia mas lo hare con ustedes fieras"

Jace iba a usar la misma tactica, Primero corrio hacia ellas pero en vez de seguir hacia ellas cruzo a la izquierda, Dejandolas confusas en ese momento saco un cuchillo serafin y le dio a el primero directo en el cuello matandolo en el instante.

"1 Menos, Quedan 3"

Y con el mismo ataque mato a las otras 2 pero se dio cuenta de que una que le faltaba matar se habia quedado ahi como si el golpe contra la pared la hubiera matado, Era imposible para ellos eso era un pequeño golpe como si una pequeña hormiga le hubiera picado pero de todas formas no se movia... Antes ir a ver si estaba verdaderamente muerto se dio cuenta de que aun sentia que lo veian... Que lo vigilaban, Como si alguien lo estubiera viendo.

"Ya se que estas hay, Sal de una vez por todas y deja de odserbar como un imbecil"

En eso agarra fuertemente la espada que tenia en su mano derecha y se voltea rapidamente para matarlo.

"Que?!"

-Pero... si tu... Tu eres un niño?!-Jace lo mira sorprendido, No tanto por que el niño se hayara ahi sino por la forma del niño... Ellos... Eran iguales.

-No soy un niño mi nombre es Jonathan J-O-N-A-T y... Bueno no te lo tengo que decir tu lo tienes que saber! Eres mayor que yo-El niño le saco la lengua y cruzo sus manos colocandolas sobre su pecho.-

-Co-Como es posible?!-Jace aun no se lo podia creer, eran iguales, hasta los ojos los tenia del mismo color, Dorados.-

-Podrias cambiar esa cara y decirme por que no me has sacado de aqui?! Tengo hambre y siento como si no hubiera comido en siglos.-Decia con una mirada frustrante.-

-No me hables como si fuera tu padre o... Lo que sea, No eres nada mio y no creo que tengas siglos de sin comer cuando aparentas una edad de 8 años niño.-En ese momento un recuerdo de Max le vino a la mente... El pobre Max... No podria llevarce a este niño al instituto, A demas era raro que un niño como el se metiera en una mansion abandonada repleta de demonios.-

-Que no me digas niño! Yo tengo un Nombre y es Jonathan J-O-

-Aja! J-O-N-A etc. Primero quiero saber que hace un niño como tu,en una mansion abandonada?-Se habia arrodillado para estar de la misma estatura que el niño ya que era mas comodo hablarle a si,

"Mejor es no mencionarle lo de los demonios,por que seguramente se haria en sus pantalones como niño de mami que seguramente es"

-Se que aqui hay demonios,y yo nunca me he echo en mis pantalones de echo cabe destacar que no utilizo pañal desde los 4 años, Y no soy un niño de mami para tu informacion mi padre me estaba entrenando para ser un Cazador de Sombras y pues... Yo no tengo madre...-

El... No podia creerlo, Este niño tenia que ser el.

"Pero como sabia lo que el estaba pensando?"

-No lo se, Solo escucho lo que tu estas diciendo como si lo dijieras.-Al decir Jace se sorprendio- A caso nunca paras de sorprenderte? Bueno se que es imposible dejar de sorprenderce cuando yo estoy en la misma sala que los demas.

"No creo ser tan frustrante, A demas yo soy mucho mas sorprendente que ese niño"

-No, No lo eres, Yo soy mucho mas sorprendente que tu, Te lo demuestro?, No respondas de todas formas lo hare, Si yo hubiera matado a esos demonios que tu asesinaste recie lo hubiera echo mucho mas rapido y a parte no dejaria a uno vivo.-Dice el niño con un aire de superioridad y mucho orgullo-

-A que te refieres con- En ese momento siente que algo esta tras el, Era el demonio que no habia matado.-

-No te muevas,pequeño yo.-Dijo Jace colocandoce delante de el.-

-A quien llamas pequeño?!-Se queja mientras temblabla, Despues de todo si tenia miedo.-

-Creo que no sera facil salir de esta...-Dice mientras rapidamente saca su espada-Tendremos que huir, Gracias a una persona extra en la sala, Montate en mi espalda.

-No puedo!.-Dice con miedo en su voz.-

-Porque?! Maldicion!,Muevete antes de que este demonio vuelva en si y termine matandonos a ambos!-

-Es que si no,mi padre se enojara...!-Dice odservando a Jace con miedo, Como si le temiera mas a su padre que a ese demonio.-

-Prefieres que tu padre no se enoje,a que te mate este demonio?!

-No lo conoces...! No quiero que me vuelva a meter en ese lugar... No quiero que me vuelva a encerrar! No dejes que lo haga! La oscuridad me da miedo, Y si el se llega a enterar que en vez de asesinar al demonio,huy,me va a encerrar... Y yo no quiero eso!.-Jace lo miraba y juraba que el niño estaba a punto de llorar, en ese momento lo recordo.-

...

-Por que no lo terminaste de matar Jonathan?.-Su voz sonaba grave, Era como si hubiera cometido el peor de los errores.-

-Por que pense que no era malo, Parecia un buen chico no creo que pudiera haberme echo saño a demas era pequeñito no creo que le pudiera hacer daño a nadi- En ese momento su padre le dio un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que callo al piso,dejando a su hijo sorprendido y asustado.-

-NUNCA TENGAS PIEDAD JONATHAN, A SI SEA QUE TE SUPLIQUEN, TE LLOREN O TE JURAN LEALTAD, LOS MATAS Y SI NO... Dormiras en el oyo.-Su padre volteo y se fue dejando a su hijo con respiracion entre cortada y sin poder reaccioner ante su reprenda.-

...

-Te entiendo... Asesinemos a este demonio, Te parece jonathan?.-Decia sonriendole, Si no se equivocaba y era "El" de pequeño, No le haria empeorar su niñes, Mas de lo que estaba.-

-Si!, Y?.-Mira a Jace como si le faltara hacer algo.-

-Y? que?!

-Donde esta mi arma? Si vamos a matar a este demonio debo tener algo con que hacerlo, a demas, Creias que te dejaria toda la diversion?!.-Jace dandole una sonrisa le da un cuchillo serafin, Estaba orgullozo de si mismo aunque nunca penso demostrarcelo a su "Yo" Pequeño.

-Entonces, Jonathan, Acabemos con este demonio, para que luego tu padre este orgulloso de ti!.-Dijo mientras la bestia, se lanzaba en sima de ellos-

FIN

:D Este a sido un giro a la historia no les parece? Pero creanme que toda va como lo tenia planeado a si que ya veran que es lo que sudece despues, Se preguntaran como habra llegado el pequeño Jace y bueno muy pronto lo descubriran tal vez ya tengan mas o menos lo que viene en mente y si no, Pues les dejo una pista! Lean el titulo del Fanfic y veran mas o menos de donde viene el pequeño Jace!

DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.

P.D : Dejen Reviews si nunca los han dejadoooo! Haganme feliz .-.


End file.
